


Карты, свадебное проклятие и братья В.

by porzellan_maria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children's Literature, Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Творческий взгляд на 5 сезонов Supernatural<br/>Написано перед концом 5 сезона и свадьбой Дженсена</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карты, свадебное проклятие и братья В.

  
На улице дождь, Импала блестит как дорогой швейцарский шоколад из забытого прошлого, когда были подарки и веселые каникулы за границей.  
В комнате холодно, как и должно быть в дешевом отеле на краю света, в Чертовой дыре.

Чертова дыра - сонный городишко, в котором что-то странное происходит последние 3 недели. Бум заказов по Интернету - от косметики люкс до арабского скакуна.

Население - 516 человек, не считая приезжих, которые стремились в соляную пещеру: «омолодиться и подышать концентрированным здоровьем».

Владелец этой пещеры был весьма эксцентричной и амбициозной личностью. Он основал библиотеку своего имени, завещал все доходы от пещеры «на развитие и усовершенствование оной, а также просвещение своих соседей».

Сэм сидел там уже третьи сутки безвылазно - «тебе не понять Дин, как там классно все сделано, но и не думай прийти, я тебя знаю - будешь как слон в посудной лавке -демонстрировать какой ты мачо на грани нервного срыва».

Вторая странность - дождь шел уже неделю как в какой-то книге, которую Сэм пытался ему как-то пересказать, но разговор закончился из-за звонка, как обычно.

Но Дин запомнил из-за желтых бабочек, которые были предвестниками.  
И сейчас он понял, что не желтые листья летят над машиной и вдоль пустынной улицы - откуда желтые листья в мае.  
Это те демонские бабочки.  
Надо что-то делать! Наконец что-то сдвинулось!  
Что делать - посолить? Застрелить это желтое безумие?  
Так это водевиль - Дин Винчестер бежит с ружьем за бабочками под дождем и посыпает их солью.  
Позвонить Сэму не получится. Библиотека глушит все сигналы, чтобы никто не мог помешать или вынести незаписанную по правилам информацию.  
В любом случае, нужно выйти и разобраться.

Через мгновение Дин был уже на улице.  
Дождя не было, как и импалы, и всего городка.  
Только желтые бабочки, как будто дразня, летели на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Вдалеке что-то было.  
Импала.  
Или что-то, что может блестеть на солнце.  
И тут он почувствовал жжение в ногах.  
Он был босиком.  
И вообще без одежды.  
Только пистолет в руке и нож на лодыжке.  
Порно-Рембо против желтых бабочек.  
Это что новый привет от Трикстера?!  
Так его же нет, он умер или как это у них называется!  
Или у него есть еще родственники по устройству дурацких розыгрышей??  
Тут бабочки перегруппировались и двинулись на Дина клином или свиньей.  
Раз - и Дин в скафандре из бабочек.  
Самая нахальная села на нос.

И тут же песок зашипел - толчок в спину - и вот Дин рядом с импалой.  
На импале сидит кто-то розовый, блестящий и с отвратительно звонким голоском.

Дин, Дин  
ДИН!!!

Вокруг никакого песка, а из розового - только полоски на рубашке у Сэма.  
Который трясет его.  
И кричит как белый медведь в пустыне.

Бабочки!

Дин пытается встать и падает как в каком-то медицинском мыле.  
Сэм щупает пульс.  
А Дин снова проваливается в черную яму.  
С песком и бабочками.  
И розовой феей Динь-Динь.  
Он смеется.  
Импала невыносимо блестит.  
Солнце палит и он чувствует, что амулет на шее плавится, словно хочет слиться с ним!  
От собственного крика закладывает уши.  
И он снова просыпается.

Сэм смотрит на него с ужасом.  
И не только. С каким-то странным блеском в глазах.  
Он пытается рявкнуть на него.  
Вместо этого он слышит куклячий писк.  
Пытается протереть глаза - видит розовый маникюр на микроручке.

Что с ним??  
Он что - стал Барби?!  
Он убьет эту фею, если это правда.  
И это правда. Почти.  
Хорошо, что еще не Хелло Кити - это Сэм так считает.  
Исследователь, книжный червь, понимаешь, почти разобрался с этим аномальным извращением.  
Что же делать – все равно непонятно.  
Кроме как дефилировать в простыне по номеру, так как магазинов одежды тут нет.  
А экспресс-доставка только завтра привезет что-то поприличнее, чем футболка Сэма ака ночнушка.  
На голове бейсболка - иначе хоть в зеркало не смотрись.  
Мало, что он стал девчонкой.  
Мало, что вся одежда испарилась.  
Вместе с нормальным голосом и ростом.  
Так еще волосы голубые.  
До пояса.

И Сэм, идиот, радуется и говорит, что это сужает круг поисков.Так как Мальвина - европейский персонаж. Хорошо, что не гангрена.Ростом с большую куклу.Просто мечта педофила, а не охотник!  
Голос Сэма оторвал его от горестных раздумий.Сэм тыкал какую-то книгу ему в руки. Точнее ноут с разворотом из книги.

Через четверть часа Дин написал в блокноте для Сэма: «почему я, это ты должен стать Мальвиной - это твой близнец по занудности!».

В блокноте, так как он категорически отказывался разговаривать писклявым голосом Мальвины.

-«И вообще как снять эти чары?»

Сэм вышел из ступора и сказал меланхолически:

\- А как ты думаешь - у нас могла быть сестра? На кого бы она была похожа?

На счастье, тут позвонил Бобби.

  
И Дин поволок свою тогу в ванную – типа ему надо погреться в горячей воде. На самом деле, он хотел провернуть быстро одно дело, не дожидаясь заумных советов от Сэма. Все уже было подготовлено, как тут ввалился Сэм и поломал всю малину. Схватил его и уволок как полоумный пожарный или дровосек. Ножницы остались сиротливо валяться на умывальнике.

Дин замотался в простыню как бедуин и мрачно спросил через ткань, чтоб не так было противно слушать себя:

\- Что еще узнал Бобби?

Сэм покраснел и выдавил сакраментальное, типично сэмовское занудство:

\- Тебе это не понравится, Дин.

Дин в ярости прорвал дырку в простыне:

\- Говори уже, Станиславский, что мне не понравится больше, чем быть голубоволосой куклой-лилипуткой!

\- Это женское заклятие, и снять его может только наша сестра или тетя с маминой стороны. А до этого тебе придется…

\- Выглядеть трансвеститом! - руки были хоть и маленькие, но силу не потеряли. Простынь Дина прекратила свое существование.

И от неожиданного охлаждения Дин наконец вспомнил незаданный вопрос Сэму:

\- А что ты нашел в Библиотеке?

Тут все опять потемнело, запахло озоном и когда глаза Дина открылись: вокруг был лес, а на него смотрел волк в бейсболке и дождевике, на коленях у него была корзина, а в руке - красная шапочка!  
Ни одного звука не было слышно - будто он находился под водой.Волк ухмыльнулся и спросил что-то.

Дин дернулся от озноба и снова услышал вопль Сэма:

\- Дин-Дин-Дин! Это важно - ты должен ответить!

Дин опасливо спросил, не открывая глаз, чтобы снова не увидеть голубые патлы - голос был хриплым, но все равно чужим:

\- Что ты еще выяснил?

\- Это свадебное заклятие, и чтобы его снять…

Когда Дин осознал смысл сказанного, только ширина кровати спасла его от падения на пол. А так - он рухнул на подушки и стукнулся об изголовье.

\- Что ты сказал? - писк куклы вместо нормального голоса был невыносимым.

\- Ты обещал кому-то жениться? - в голосе Сэма сквозило удивление. И не только. У него просто изменился голос.

В глазах Дина снова потемнело, а когда мгла рассеялась, ему не стало легче.

 **Ох, уж эти сказочники...**  
  
Он бежал по лестнице в платье и одном хрустальном башмачке, невдалеке тихо ржали кони, запряженные в карету… Перед ним возникло свечение, запахло озоном, и чей-то полузабытый голос произнес:

\- Меня нельзя бросить, лучше выполни обещание, Дин. Это только начало!

Дин уже не мог сдерживаться и заорал, забыв про свой противный голос:

\- Кто ты? Я ничего не обещал!

Лестница задрожала, и Дин снова провалился в пустоту. Сэм делал ему компресс и пытался дать какую-то пилюлю.

В комнате резко пахло духами и чем-то еще странным, но почему-то знакомым.

Из-за спины Сэма выглянул источник этих ароматов.

У Дина пропал даже писклявый кукольный голос.

Он вспомнил, кто это.

И пилюля попала по назначению. Прямо в рот.

Ужасная горечь просто заморозила его язык, и он снова очутился...

В башне и с золотой косой.

Внизу бродил какой-то безумец и пел что-то непонятное про Златовласку.

Вокруг лежало сено и золотая пряжа.

Какой-то дурдом - только и успел подумать Дин, как снова очутился в номере.

Наедине с гадалкой, которой он проиграл в покер.

Ставка была – желание.

С отсрочкой на семь лет.

Это как раз было, когда Сэм уехал в Стэнфорд.

И Дин вообще смутно помнил, что он тогда делал, и с кем.

И вообще, когда он играл с ней в покер, он не знал что она ведьма и гадалка.

Просто иностранная студентка - задавака, такая же занудная как Сэм.

Вся в книгах и не от мира сего. Но как известно- в тихом омуте…

И звали ее смешно – Дина. Дин и Дина. Как клоуны в цирке. Бим и Бом.

Кто же знал, что она загадает женитьбу, и еще выиграет.

У него желание было нормальное, мужское, и он думал, что она не против таких замыслов. Расслабился от мыслей посторонних и проиграл.

И что теперь он будет скакать по всем девчачьим сказкам, пока Сэм не найдет несуществующую сестру?!

Судя по белому халату, Дина внушила Сэму, что она врач, которого он вызвал, а сказать хоть что-то Дин не мог. Проклятое снадобье лишило его дара речи. Он мог только царапаться и кусаться.

Это мысль!

Дин укусил себя за палец, и опять провалился на этот раз в хрустальный гроб, который кто-то приоткрывал со словами:

\- Вот ты где моя прелесть!

\- «это неправильно!»- возмущенно закричал Дин и проснулся.

Рядом сидел Сэм.

Он смущенно улыбался.

Дины не было.

Был только запах озона и ловушка с тряпьем.

На руке не было маникюра.

Зато на Сэме была его маскировочная бейсболка.

Дин собрался сказать что-то остроумное, но не успел.

Сэм его поцеловал.

А он ответил и сбил бейсболку.

Голубые волосы были теперь у Сэмми.

Он рванул рубашку.

За отлетевшими пуговицами - надпись в сердечке - dean forever.

Ладно - все подробности выясним потом, а теперь есть дела и поважней для улучшения здоровья и проверки мужественности.

Борцовский захват - и любимая борьба без правил началась.

Когда напряжение было снято, и адреналин слегка выветрился,Дин решил проверить свой голос и хрипло спросил, накручивая голубую прядь новой прически Сэма:

Как тебе удалось снять заклятие? Ты же не моя сестра? Или тетя? Или я чего-то не знаю? Вообще, что это за сердечки на груди? Про волосы я даже боюсь спрашивать, но у нас есть ножницы - я могу тебя постричь.

Сэм заворчал, и борьба под оставшимися простынями перешла на следующий уровень.

Утром, перед завтраком он предварительно забаррикадировал все пути отступления и вновь повторил Сэму все вопросы.

\- Было еще условие - или назовите истинную причину, почему он не может жениться.

\- И что ты назвал?

\- Ты мой и ничей больше.

Дин покраснел и будто снова онемел. Но мальвинья болтливость взяла верх.

\- А почему она исчезла?

\- Загнал в ловушку, а перед этим напоил чаем со святой водой, но ее было маловато для такой сильной ведьмы.

И она успела оставить свадебный подарочек для меня.

Так что теперь не только Бобби будет ходить в бейсболке.

***

За стеной номера для молодоженов, где проницательный хозяин установил все для записи «горячего» видео, воцарилось веселье. Хозяин мотеля радостно говорил по телефону:

\- Наконец, Винчестеры оправдывают свою репутацию, звони поставщикам. Даже меня проняло.

Это просто жжет как уголь на ширинке.

Билл и Моника отдыхают. Поверь, ты купишь яхту, а я шале в Швейцарии.  
  


**Проклятие от Gucci Rush**

\- Нет Дин, ты не будешь меня стричь ! Лучше я буду психом в ковбойской шляпе, чем с шрамом на лбу от твоей стрижки! Или ты хотел стать в детстве парикмахером, а я это пропустил? - неподдельный страх в голосе Сэма заставил Дина рассмеяться, и он выпустил эту гигантскую мальвину из поля зрения.

Расплата пришла мгновенно.

Вихрь-Сэм сбил его с ног, бросил на кровать и ловко вытащил ремень из шлевок, обуться он так и не успел, поэтому секретное оружие- щекотка добавило еще очко в пользу коварного Сэма.

Его руки прикрутили к изголовью, а садист-братец смылся с глаз с долой и начал чем-то шебуршать и клацать, звучало это зловеще.

Через минуту он появился. В пресловутой ковбойской шляпе и банном халате. Персикового цвета (подарок для молодоженов).

Под звуки « На мне осталась лишь одна шляпа» Сэм начал представление…

Хозяин мотеля решил им прислать корзину с фруктами.

И еще халатов.

Пусть только не уезжают.

Через два часа Дин признал свое поражение в борьбе с прической Сэма и начал продумывать свой реванш.

Правда, это было достаточно трудно, когда тебя прерывают то поцелуями, то массажем пяток.

  
Тут в номер постучали.

\- Доставка для Винчестеров!

Дин задрапировался в покрывало и, не выпуская пистолет, подошел к двери.

Она распахнулась, но в коридоре никого не было.

Только коробка с розовым бантом и желтой бабочкой.

Что за черт!- только и успел сказать Дин, как упал в обморок.

Пока Дин приходил в себя, Сэмми разрезал ножом гнусную упаковку -там была игрушечная собака.

Черный пудель.

\- Привет, Мальвина, я Артемон, - вдруг сказала собачонка печально.

Сэм споткнулся и сел на ногу Дина, который раздраженно пытался понять - это ему еще снится или происходит наяву.

Дин пихнул неуклюжего брата, и собака приземлилась прямо на грудь старшего Винчестера и вцепилась в амулет.

Дин снова провалился в кошмар пустыни и желтых бабочек. Он стоял по пояс в песке, а амулет жег его грудь.

\- Послание от Дины - рявкнул пудель и исчез.

Амулет стал черным и горячим, будто нагретым на солнце.

Сэм попытался до него дотронуться, как тот странно засветился, а Дин закричал будто его пытают.

Сэм отдернул руку - амулет успокоился и больше не изображал из себя раскаленный металл, хотя и остался черным.

На груди Дина проступил отчетливый отпечаток маленькой руки.

Надо звонить Бобби – хором резюмировали Винчестеры.

Бобби сказал, что он знал, что лично его сведет в могилу не апокалипсис, а братья Ви со своей запутанной личной жизнью. Но пообещал приехать как можно быстрее.

Сэм не мог приближаться к Дину ближе, чем на метр (иначе амулет искрил как провод высоковольтной линии), поэтому он залез в библиотечный инет в поисках панацеи от русских разозленных ведьм, а Дин после бесплодных попыток снять амулет, решил разведать обстановку.

Тем более, что дождь, наконец, прекратился.

Импала пропала. Точнее пожелтела.

Еще точнее - была покрыта мириадами желтых бабочек. От злости у Дина потемнело в глазах - он схватил фляжку со святой водой и плеснул на лобовое стекло.

Бабочки зашипели, запахло озоном и знакомым ароматом Гуччи Раш, и перед ним на капоте предстала мокрая фурия.

Пресловутая Дина.

В желтом бикини.

И тут снова полил дождь. Просто тропический ливень.

А амулет решил стать удавкой. В глазах у него потемнело.

И Дин снова стал … Алисой.

Он стоял перед курящей гусеницей, а в плечо впивался острый подбородок белой королевы с лицом Дины.

Все закружилось, и в сознание проник голос Сэмми: что с тобой? Почему ты лежишь в машине? -, а в грудь вновь вонзился раскаленный металл:

\- Сэм, отойди!

\- Бобби приехал, а я почти понял, что нужно сделать, чтобы снять заклятие

Бобби меланхолически продекламировал:

"Дин падает в обморок и бьется током.

Сэмми - девчонка с голубыми волосами.

И все это из-за покера семилетней давности.

С русской ведьмой с манией выйти замуж.

Как хорошо, что я не Винчестер".

\- Бобби, ты что бензина напился?- прохрипел Дин, последнее выступление амулета не прошло даром.

Сэм занимался какими-то таинственными манипуляциями за закрытой двкрью. Дин злился на всех. На улице опять шел дождь.

В дверь опять постучали, потом порыв ветра ее открыл, на пороге остался сверток. Точнее - желтый конверт. Бобби подошел и попытался его взять.

Сверток неприлично хрюкнул и метнулся к Дину.

В конверте была записка. Очень лаконичная, пропахшая все тем же Гуччи Раш: Один. В 8 вечера. Импала. Дина. И странная закорючка.

Дин в задумчивости приложил записку к шее. Запахло озоном, а на записке проявились другие слова - платье невесты, истинная свадьба, вестник и подпись: «Кастиэль».

\- У нас осталось четыре часа - Сэмми думай, что это может значить, кроме эротических фантазий Каса, - Бобби даже снял бейсболку и начал ее грызть.

Правда, Сэм в ковбойской шляпе и нижнем белье - зрелище не для слабонервных.

Сэм сказал, что ему жарко, и он не может думать одетым.

Дин пошел поплавать в местном бассейне - ему тоже было жарко от амулета. И от вида Сэма в шляпе, хоть и на расстоянии.


End file.
